Rosette
by ainouta23
Summary: In which a magic kingdom was invaded, how will the princess fight for her freedom, for her people and for her country? Her betrothed must do something to settle this after all he'll be king. Will his rebellion succeed? Beyond different witches, warlocks, magic& war, how can they pull through and love?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

NOTE:

They are all in a magic world. Their jutsus are magic. Just to make it clear.

P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST NARUHINA FANFIC.

* * *

**ROSETTE**  
**(The Flower of Life)**

_Freedom is not worth having if it does not connote freedom to err._

_Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

The soldiers of the famous Amegakure or Hidden Rain Village were preparing. The place was made of metals… steels. There were armors in anywhere, swords, katana, knife and many weapons needed like bows, arrows…such as.

The said village was powerful-very powerful in land based battle. They heed no mercy at the people thay mercilessly killed, slaughtered and of course tortured. Aside from it, the country was well…. Once prosperous then little by little, it fell on poverty and bankrupt because of useless war and seeking of territories. But still, the people ate at least thrice a day.

Maybe all of you were wondering why are they preparing for a war-invasion?

It all started 2 months ago. The king of Amegakure upon meeting Namikaze Naruto, (a soon-to-be general of the army and the betrothed of the princess of a mutual kingdom, Konohagakure, which made him a soon-to-be king as well ) trusted him with all cost and even with his kingdom. The king of Ame known as Pain, wanted him to reign his kingdom and no other than.

It created tension and even Ame threatened Konoha to surrender the powerful mage.

However it became a surprise attack to Konoha. The soldiers marched endlessly until they reached Konoha at night. They surrounded Konoha with at least 23 feet away and readied their weapons for long-range attack.

"1…" the commander started to count until three and the big canons fired followed by the soldiers synchronized magic attacks to ensure the offense and landing to Konoha.

The explosions alerted the mages and villagers. People started to run everywhere in panic that they would be killed in a matter of minutes. Their cries made the people in the palace hurt.

Alas, the said heir ordered for the armies to fight at all cost, to use their magic powers if weapons weren't enough. The heir pleaded for them to save their people, to fulfill their oath to their country.

And so the mages, the skillful ones moved for the sake of others. They gathered some survivors and even the heir of the police department of Konoha, the famous Uchiha Sasuke together with his clan members helped others.

Different cries, plead and tears from the people were pitiful.

The village's major part at the East Side started to burn.

The Ame soldiers took this as a chance to enter fully in the village and the mages and some prepared soldiers fought them.

Many have died. Tears are visible from a corpse eyes, some died with their eyes wide open and horror filling in and of course some soldier died protecting everyone.

But that wasn't enough.

They weren't prepared at all.

The battle ended after the sun arose to signal the new day. A very ,very new day for Konoha and Ame.

Were you wondering where have been the monarchs?

They were captured and imprisoned after their unit (a big place they use to send powers and find survivors or body heat when war comes) had been entered.

The princess too was imprisoned but before they could take her, a scene happened.

"_Where are you taking the princess!?" asked the angry heir who eventually had his wrist held by the guards and shouted once again, hiding the desperation but showing an enormous concern for the said princess of the land…_

"_I demand for an answer!"_

"_N-N-Naruto-kun….?" Came the voice of the princess who was stuttering. _

"_Such a cocky bastard of an heir like you should not shout at me!" said the commander of the prisoner guards and had a big intimidating and somewhat mocking smirk too on his face. His expression changed when the heir suddenly took his arms from his guards and raised his fist to form a ball. A ball with wind whirling around it looking sharp as ever if you put a finger on it and blazing blue was hit at the commander of the prisoner guards._

"_Take the princess away and throw that filthy air far away from the palace." The commander ordered and glared at the courageous heir who punched him square on the face with the famous trademark magic of his and his father-__Rasengan. __The soldiers nodded to follow his orders well heartily since they are Ame citizens still loyal and selfish._

_The soldiers held up Hinata by her both arms. The grip was so tight that it'll bruise very soon enough. However, the said princess ignored that feeling and her lavender eyes focused on her beloved._

_He was punched in the guts and elbowed on the back enough to make him spit blood but not lose his consciousness in front of her. He must stay strong, powerful and overflowing with the so-called Will of Fire. He, too, was taken by the arms and the grip was too strong for a mere human. They used magic to make it tight of course. _

_With a painful expression on his face-in his cerulean colored that made the sky shy at some times, he grinned weakly at her before their separation, saying, _

"_I'm going to get you back, Princess. Hold on to my word. Believe it…."_

_There was a spark of hope ignited within her._

_Her beloved will save her from hell, loneliness and despair!_

The scene happened very fast and yet, was still remembered up to this moment.

Let's take a look in the prisons shall we?

The prisons were black, mossy and well _dirty_. The bars were becoming irritatingly rusty and rough. It was very _filthy _to hold on to. The cells were wet dark and there was only a small window each just enough for our eyes to fit in and see. There were even rats lurking around, big and _disgusting_ as well as cockcroaches.

The prisoners were very hungry they only eat _3_ or if even lucky _5_ bread _a day-a whole day. _Their clothes were ragged, torn down and have not bathe yet. They sleep in a wooden single bed with no pillows or blanket placed beneath the tiny window as source of light. The sleeping place was just and enough space for a person's body. The cells restrain their magic power to use.

All of the persons were _famous_ in old Konohagakure but they were captured. The farthest cell is where the princess was and across an empty cell.

There she sat on the wooden bed waiting patiently. She knew her beloved had a plan because once he dropped his word, there's no giving up.

_~Heart beats fast, colors and promises how to be brave_


	2. LET'S SCHEME

**CHAPTER 1: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**Author:**

**I haven't update in a while. Blame my finals and tardiness, alright? Also, I was quite disappointed because of no one reviewed.**

**~Nikki.**

* * *

**LET'S SCHEME**

_All the scheming and __**plotting**__ in the world won't result in something lasting, transcendent. Anything that's authentic, that's real, comes in the form of a gift. Even if by accident.__"_

_-James Saramago_

The kingdom of Konoha was frighteningly and annoyingly quiet…too quiet for anyone's liking at all. When you roam around the streets with the midnight sky and few little stars, you'll see blood, beggars who were bleeding and dead bodies lying along the pavements of the town.

Some guards were happily drinking with sake in hand and were strolling around ignoring the village's original _inhabitants_. But in a far-off place, the people in that mansion were _scheming_. The place was very beautiful, clean and refreshing to anyone's eyes but that place was under a spell of invisibility. No one can see it only selected people can, especially if you were a_ member._

"Itachi, sacrifice a crow for this plot." Came an order of a strict and seem gruff man. He was the head of the Konoha's Police Department, Fugaku Uchiha, the head of one of the most prestigious clans in the village.

"Yes of course, Father." Came the reply of the young said man. He was one of the generals of the village at such young age in history. With his reply, he used or rather, raised his hand as he stood up from his seat and snapped his fingers. A small black figure was forming in the middle of the table.

There was a meeting held, should I say _scheming?_ There was a long rectangular table inside the dim-lighted room with many chairs like a councils' meeting or presidential table.

"Very good, Itachi-san. Do take your seat now." Came a praise and permission of the head of the meeting, Lady Tsunade Senju. She was a very talented and famous for healing and monstrous strength. Itachi gave a nod to the respective woman and proceeded to take his seat.

"As you all know, we'll use this crow to track down the Princess. Lady Ino, can you might as well, track down the princess using this bird's mind?" Lady Tsunade explained this at one breath with hands intertwined before her occasionally gesturing the bird and eyeing Lady Ino. She was the only child and daughter o a well known telepathist in Konoha, Inoichi. She nodded without uttering a word surprisingly, since she's a very loud woman.

She performed magic hand seals to transport her mind to the crow's that was just turning his head as if he understood everything. After a while as everyone watched, Lady Ino's body fell unconscious and the birds talked, "I'm here now guys! For how long Tsunade-sama?" the voice was exactly like hers, it won't confuse the princess anymore.

"Until tomorrow noon. I expect you to come back to your body with the information you've gathered. Am I clear?" Lady Tsunade answered with a serious façade as she glanced to Lady Ino then to the heir and betrothed of the princess who was quiet beyond the whole meeting.

The crow's head nod once an set his wings getting ready to take off and go to where the princess was—the prison indeed.

Until Lady Tsunade's voice stopped her for another reminder, "Also if you get caught, don't hesitate to go back to your body. Alright?"

"Yes of course…" was the answer of the blonde telepathist with her high-pitched voice before setting off with, "Tata!"

Tsunade was seated at the end of the table opposite to Uchiha Fugaku. On his left side was his wife, the fair and kind Mikoto Uchiha while on his right was his heir to the department, the famous good-looking bachelor, Sasuke Uchiha. Beside the said bachelor was his brother, Itachi and right across him was the heir of the Namikaze Clan, Naruto beside him was 2 empty seats so as Itachi's. It was reserved for the absentees as Lady Tsunade and Fugaku said then there was Kakashi after 2 seats away from Itachi. He was also a general like Itachi and famous because of his copying of techniques.

Across Kakashi Htake was the famous telepathist of all, Inoichi, the father of Lady Ino, then there was another vacant seat. It was for the Lady who flew away. Across from that seat was the heir of another prestigious clan, Kiba Inuzuka who specialized on tracking with dog-like skills beside him was a lieutenant, Yamato who was known as the only wood-type magician. Across him was Kurenai the wife of Asuma and across Asuma was Morino Ibiki, the deadliest interrogator in Konoha. Beside Ibiki was a vacant seat and across that vacant seat was the cousin of the princess, Prince Neji followed by 2 vacant seats. On Tsunade's right side was her right-hand Shizune. The vacant seat was between her and Ibiki.

"Don't you have any mission for me Tsunade-baa-chan!?" Naruto said in a calm but angry voice, he stood up impatiently until Mikoto tapped his shoulder motioning him to sit down and calm. All heads turned to him after all, even with that calm façade that scared them; he's still an attention-catcher.

Lady Tsunade smirked and let the nickname go down. She took a file from a brown envelope that she hadn't touched in front of her since the meeting. Everyoned watched her glided down the file to Naruto with a "whossph…" sound across the table. Naruto caught it immediately and desperately took it out and read with his eyes. It was a letter of permission from the Kazekage himself—from Suna. The 1st non-monarch village of Konoha's neighboring countries. It was Republic.

"Not only for you, also for Sasuke-brat." Lady Tsunade's voice echoed in the meeting room.

"Since when did you write to Gaara?" asked Naruto again who had his eyes wide in surprise as he continually read the letter. It was the passes for both him and Sasuke to Suna without any guards questionings and to feel free to "barge" in (especially for Naruto) his office.

"Since yesterday. I didn't expect him to reply that fast." Answered Lady Tsunade who was smiling right now. Sasuke snatched the letter from Naruto and read it on his own.

"Which reminds me, weren't you supposed to be engaged with his twin sister. Foolish brother?" asked a very amused Itachi who had a smug smirk remembering the said twin of the Kazekage.

"Don't remind me that woman." Sasuke said playfully with an arrogant smirk face.

"As his twin, a very astonishing woman indeed..."Fugaku surprisingly joined the bickering with his sons and helping Itachi to tease his youngest son.

"You got own, foolish brother." Added Itachi who got his smirk broadened. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh and quickly avoided his brother and father by asking the head of the meeting with,

"SO when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow sunrise…" came the final answer of Tsunade. She gave a smile and stood up from her seat, "That's all for the night." She had dismissed the meeting. Everyone nodded and some stood up first to get to hit the hay. Before Tsunade disappeared he reminded the 2 who will leave tomorrow who hadn't stood up from their seat yet,

"I'll give you the scroll tomorrow. Be sure not to be late."

The 2 young men gave their nods as they watched the head of the meeting slowly walked away with her right-hand Shizune.

_~How can I love when I'm afraid to fall~_


	3. Travel to Suna

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. **

**Author**

**Would a review kill you all? I have so many views and visitors yet there was only 1 review.**

**BTW thanks, Shoma-san. This is dedicated for you **

**-Nikki.**

* * *

**TRAVEL TO SUNA **

"_One's destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things."_

– _Henry Miller_

All of the magicians, witches or and warlocks hit the hay until 5 persons woke up an hour or 2 before sunrise. Two young men were now dressing as travelers—as commoners so it wouldn't be suspicious at all.

"Nee, Teme ready?" asked Naruto as they met down the stairs. There are bags with them and looked very prepared.

"I should ask the same to you. Dobe." Replied Sasuke who gave his smirk opposing his best friends foxy grin. They had their things in their back pack mainly containing their few clothes and other necessities like food and water. Their other clothes were separated by black medium sized-baggage for Sasuke while Naruto's colored brown.

Sasuke was dressed in black pants and black combat boots, dark gray collared shirt with blue cardigan on top. To finish the look, he was wearing a cream colored cloak (with hood).

However, Naruto was dressed in black pants and orange long-sleeved v-neck top and of course with his cream-colored cloak.

"I can finally help Hinata-chan! Believe it Teme!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his left fist in the air. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's antics. Despite the problem his friend was facing he can still smile and be optimistic.

Minutes or so, Tsunade came down with Itachi and Fugaku. The two young men stood up and gave a low bow to them. She threw the red scroll with gold outlines to Naruto who caught it by his reflexes.

"Gaara will read it at instant when you had given him." She said as she reached something from her pockets. Two bottles of dark gray potion were in her hand. She handed it to the both of them.

"Don't be suspicious. I warn you both." Fugaku said looking strict, "Take care anyways. We'll see you soon." They both bowed lowly to Fugaku. They were greeted by Itachi himself who was holding white porcelain cup for his coffee.

"Well good luck!" He said in a happy voice. He excused himself and skipped past the 2 younger men to go to the kitchen. He muttered, "Even though you guys don't rely on luck." Suddenly before vanishing completely, he remembered something. He gave a smug smirk and told his younger brother,

"Oh! And foolish brother, say 'hi' for me to your supposed to be fiancée." He made his way to vanish completely from their eyes. And his voice echoed that cause his younger brother to be pissed,

"Admit it, she's the only girl who caught your eyes in a _very different way_…."

Sasuke grunted in response as he gritted his teeth as his response to his brother's teasing. Fugaku just gave a low chuckle to his sons.

"What's the potion for?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence after Itachi's word then completely changed the subject. Sasuke mentally thanked him for that.

"When you gone out of this quarter, drink it." Tsunade said with a smirk that looked like more of a grin from earlier, "You'll be invisible for an hour. I think it'll buy you both time to get out from the Ame guards…"

They both nodded and took their belongings. The mansion's big mahogany doors opened automatically at their presence. They head out without looking back to the stairs where Tsunade and Fugaku were.

"On three…" Sasuke announced as they reached the gates preparing and looked at his potion. Naruto nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and inhaled deeply first because of the weird smell coming out from the bottle. Naruto counted, " 1, 2…" They drunk it in unison. The potion was hot on their mouth but went chilly down their throats.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed his color was fading, he exclaimed, "THIS IS SO COOL!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his companion and noticed that his color was fading as well. Sasuke's eyes landed on his bottle before throwing it like Naruto did. There was a letter- a small rolled paper inside. He sighed and took it out. He read it by his eyes,

_Gaara's twin will make a great spy, according to him. Last time I heard she was in Suna with him. Talk to him about her being an asset to us._

_ -Tsunade._

"_Aa… I will…"_Sasuke answered in his mind and keep the letter in his pocket. They got out without the guards noticing them smoothly.

The travel was very long. It took them 8-9 hours to get to Suna. They had passed many forests, rivers, small towns without getting suspicious. They finally reached the border of Suna whereas Suna itself was enclosed in strong brick walls and the biggest gate ever made would the one will greet you before you go inside to the village itself. The desert was surrounding the said country unlike Konoha, Suna's very hot weather will make you dehydrated.

One of the guys who had binoculars came up to them and asked, "Who are you?" Sasuke gave a secret smirk as Naruto handed the guard their pass from Kazekage himself.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto and my companion here is Uchiha Sasuke." He took out the pass Naruto handed to him and read it. He then realized it was a Kazekage's permission letter. He handed it back to Naruto and bowed with his waist-level and apologized, saying,

"Pardon me." Then he stood up to order his companion to open the gates. Naruto and Sauske then proceeded to enter inside. They were amazed how beautiful Suna was now. It cannot be compared to what Konoha's state now.

Suna was a very clean place, refreshing to the eyes and composed of happy people since Gaara's reign, like nothing Konoha had now.

"You are Namikaze Naruto-san and Uchiha Sasuke-san, I presume?" asked a girl who had brown hair and eyes. She bowed waist level to the said persons then said, "I am one of Gaara-sama's students before. He asked me to accompany you two to his office."

Sasuke and Naruto eyed the girl for a moment until they gave a nod and found themselves following the girl who was leading them. It was a boring walk and hot too. Naruto surpsingsly lost an ounce of energy to talk because he was already exhausted. Well Sasuke… he didn't really talk anyways.

Naruto upon glimpsing Gaara's office door regain energy to run past the girl who was leading them and head to the Kazekage's office as if he had seen oasis in the middle of the desert. He quickly ran and just barged in inside not waiting for his dark-haired companion.

"Forgive him…He tends to be….abnormally hyper." Sasuke said as he watched the girl's face twisted in confusion. The girl blushed heavily at Sasuke's smooth and velvety voice.

"Thank you for escorting us. You may go now…" Sasuke said as they reached in front of Gaara's office. The girl blushed and nodded wildly before giving a quick bow then went away leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't knock but just entered inside since Naruto was already inside. He sighed upon entering inside. Naruto gave the scroll to Gaara by leaving it on the table.

Naruto looked around and there were Gaara's pictures with a girl shadowed by the dividers and shelves. However he did notice an unusual pink hair for a woman.

'_Is that normal? Pink hair?'_ he asked himself and was about to ask Gaara until he greeted his companion,

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice meeting you again…" Sasuke gave a nod and smirk to the red-haired leader of Suna. Gaara gestured him to take the empty seat in front of his table. Sasuke gave another nod before sitting.

Out of curiosity, Naruto asked his old friend, "Hey who's your twin? I never got the chance to meet her! I heard she was supposed to be Teme's fiancée…"

Gaara chuckled at the poor guy who hadn't had the chance to meet his troublemaker of a sister because he had to train far away during those times.

He answered leaning his back against his brown leather chair, "You'll meet her soon. I bet you and _Gaki_ will get along…."

"Gaki?" Naruto asked with the wird calling. Was that the name of his twin sister? It'spretty weird and funny.

"They call each other Gaki." Sasuke answered and leaned his back against the black leather chair frustratingly. He gave a scowl to everyone around.

**TBC**

~_Watching you stand alone..All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow~_


	4. Sa'ra the Famous Potion Maker

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**Author: This chapter is dedicated to _Jasmine-.-Momo-chan!_ Do review guys, I don't bite. XD**

**-Nikki.**

* * *

**Sa'ra the Famous Potion Maker**

"_**Without trust, words become the hollow sound of a wooden gong. With trust, words become life itself.**__**"**_

Somewhere in the Stone Village, a small house with a chimney isolated from the central village itself, lived a woman. She was famous and a very well-known potion maker throughout those countries ranking 2nd under Lady Tsunade but surprisingly enough, she did not train under the said lady.

Inside the wooden cottage was the famous potion maker sitting on her brown leather chair. A sofa was placed 14ft away from the door. It was made from wood and white leather finishing it. The walls were, of course, mahogany brown.

A sound of a cup settling was heard at the brown and black coffee table. The famous potion maker gave a sigh and took the red envelope with a stamp symbolizing Ame. She thought twice whether she'll open it or not... With all honesty, she didn't know what happened to Ame and other villages. She's been traveling from time to time eager to learn new things related to magic. She's been traveling to meet new people, new faces that will give her knowledge and will stand as her mentor. Though, she had learned many things already, she was still not contented until she was the best. Her father wanted her to be the best, to be the strongest so her father trained her very well. She had mastered many martial arts at the flat age of 14.

Hush, there was a time she's not contented and read a scroll about a forbidden magic technique from her father's office out of curiosity. Nonetheless it allowed her and thought her within an hour how to transport smoothly at a blink of an eye. It was forbidden because during an ancient time, it was used by deadly criminals to escape so it became banned.

"Should I read it or not?" she asked herself as her green eyes studied the envelope with pure curiosity. She pressed her lips and thought for another good 5 minutes before deciding to stand up and go to her room.

Her room was composed of a single bed with red sheets and a brown nightstand beside it. Her drawer was beside the door colored black with a flower vase whereas fresh lilies were placed and some few books on top. She changed her dress into a gray. It was long-sleeved but when it came from the elbow down to the wrist it were cut in the middle that allowed the sleeves n each arm hanging. It had black ruffles at the end. The dress was outlined with black and was square collared but did not show her cleavage. It reached her ankle and finished her look with her black leather flats designed with fake white gems on the front.

'_This will do. I need to gather info's to the villagers of the Stone…' _ She thought to herself while looking at the mirror and started to French braid her long alluring _pink_ hair. As soon as she was done doing it, She examined her face once more in the mirror. With one last satisfied look, she left and headed to the door fast and took her black cloak.

'_I need answers! I can't wait for your reply longer, Gaki. You wouldn't explain me why I'm needed to be a spy….'_ She talked to Gaara even though she knew it won't reach him at all. The mahogany door slammed loudly that cause the birds to flee away from the trees nearby her place.

* * *

Gaara took the scroll from his desk and read it by his mint green eyes with a serious expression plastered on his face as the other 2 young men sat in front of him. They both waited for his reply by writing another letter. Naruto became excited as minutes passed. He's becoming impatient though. He grinned as Gaara finally took out a plain white paper and his fountain pen. He began writing his reply to Lady Tsunade's petition.

The clock ticked irritatingly for the brooding young man however, as he watched the red head wrote a reply to his leader. He felt his blonde companion almost bounced when Gaara finally rolled his paper after 5 minutes, which seemed like an eternity, of writing. He smirked at the 2 young men older to him by 2 years as he pulled out his drawer and gave a card to Naruto.

Naruto took it with confused expression as he examined it. It was a picture of a panda bear. Naruto bit the insides of his cheeks to restrain himself from laughing. Gaara however became annoyed as Naruto failed himself to restrain from laughing.

"It has a code. Bring it to my sister…"

"WHAT!? SHE'S NOT HERE!?" Naruto blurted out that made anyone's eardrum explode. Sasuke however saw this coming and immediately closed his ears with his pale hands. Gaara covered his head and urged himself not to kill the blond before him. Sasuke was surprised that his sister wasn't here at all with him. He mindlessly wondered if she's on a mission alone or ran away.

"Where is she anyways? I thought-no, the last time we heard she's still in Suna?" Sasuke asked after he bonked Naruto's head effortlessly with his pale and strong calloused hand. Gaara sighed at the immediate silence and chuckled at the young Uchiha before him. Sasuke stiffened and slightly bruised his ego when Gaara _laughed _as if he said something wrong that made him grow out 2 head.

"That news was 3 years ago. You know after we visited Konoha and she _ran away_ from _you_ and the supposed to be.._marriage_." Gaara replied with a smirk to the Uchiha proud of his twin's great escape from marriage. They were not a very high-classed family but instead, they are only from the middle ranks and just happened to be _gifted_ which made them famous although not rich.

"Th-three years ago!? Well, when the hell is she and explain me why this sister of yours is very much needed?" Naruto asked angrily as he crossed his arms against his chest. True enough that Naruto doesn't know a thing at all about his sister. Gaara sighed and leaned his back against his soft leather black chair.

"Alright, I'll tell you her story. Where do you want to start?"

"When both of you were born. I want to hear her _extra-ordinary_ story starting from it." Sasuke said with an amused smirk plastered on his beautiful features.

"Yeah so I can know her more!" Naruto agreed with Sasuke for the first time in what it seemed like a month? Perhaps 2 months and a half?

"My mom as you all know died when she had me. Although Sakura is younger than me." Gaara started he received confused looks form the two men before him he gave a sad chuckle and replied,

"It was only supposed to be me not Sakura who'll live…" He had finally said his twin's name for the first time today. He gave a low smile and explained according to what he had remembered.

* * *

_A woman with a brown hair was surrounded by Suna's medics. The woman was giving birth and was rushed to the hospital. She was told by the head medic to push-to push harder and harder. Her scream was heard inside the hospital itself and probably the whole Sunagakure._

"_Push Karura-san! I can see the head!" a soft but commanding tone of the medic told her. She panted heavily and breathe in screaming in pain,_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_That's it one last push!"_

"_I ….CAN'T…. TAKE IT …..ANYMORE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" She screamed once again before turning to her husband saying, "I love you, protect…. our children please. Let them know I love…..them… always…" with that a cry of his newly born son was heard inside however Karura, smiled one last time at the sight of Gaara before saying with pants in between…_

"_His twin take her out….I can't… push… anymore…" The medics inside the room had their own eyes widened and even his husband was surprised and scared at the same time fearing her daughter will be killed since her mother's breathing was ragged and it was terrifying._

_The medics scattered around to prepare for an operation while the patient was dying. For the second child they changed it from normal to caesarian. Night had finally turned it shift until the second child was born. It was dangerous operation, considering the patient died mid way. _

_Years had passed and the twins had turned 7 ready to go to the academy of Suna to be mages. The twins hadn't had friends because other children thought they were weird. The twins didn't talk to anyone but each other._

"_Nee, Gaara-chan. Do you think we're normal?" asked a 7 year-old girl with bright green eyes to her twin. Her twin gave a warm grin and held her hand in his,_

"_We're unique, we're not normal!" replied a very happy Gaara to his twin while they were watching the other kids play around while they were sitting on a bench together and alone._

"_You're right…. We don't need others!" Sakura replied while hugging her twin with her warm body. They were alone and that all mattered but at least they had each other. They didn't care who'll judge them and they're better than others._

_From that day on they always excelled in school only by each other without any friends. They didn't long to have friends they were contented and each other's company was more than enough._

_As night fell the two twins were training at their backyard, until their father noticed them and just watched them. He wasn't quite happy that Sakura was weak; he ordered one of his comrades to teach Sakura some of the martial arts. So she would only mind her magic element as she grew._

_As time flew again fast, Sakura and Gaara graduated from the academy and ready to go on missions. On their 2__nd__ mission, they failed. Sakura blamed it all to herself that their squad did not retrieve the artifacts needed. Gaara however tried everything to comfort her but she ran away heading to their house while their father was still out. She desperately opened his office and there was a box above the cabinets. She took no hesitance to retrieve and open it._

_She read the scroll and stayed like that for an hour or less she finally learned that new teleportation magic technique. She hid it all away and practiced it by getting to their potion shop where she worked at. That's how she started to be amazing and troublemaker as well. As a fifteen year-old that time she practiced everything her potion making, teleportation, martial arts and her magic nature._

_Sakura from time to time did a visit to her father's office memorizing some steps and ingredients on a potion that worth a lot of money. Until she reached 20, her father found it out himself and forced Sakura to marry a noble man away from Suna. The very next day they headed to Konoha and her father talked to the head of a noble clan. They both agreed on terms to marry of their kids._

_The fateful meeting came as Sakura was waiting by sitting on the navy-blue love seat inside the Uchiha main house. She heard her father talking to another man. She became nervous. She didn't want to get married early, she still wanted to explore the worlds learn variety of things form different people._

_She felt someone approached her in a rude tone, "You must be my fiancée…" The man had a spiky hair style styled at the back, black coal mesmerizing eyes and beautiful features like a Greek God at the age of 22._

"_No. I will run away." She immediately said. They young man scoffed and glared at her with an amused smirk. He looked arrogant in her perspective._

"_Really, do you have manners? Is that a way you'll greet your fiancé?" He asked with a slightly pissed tone but at the same time playing her. He felt a sting across his left cheek. He raised his pale hand to touch it and looked at the young lady before him._

"_Sa'ra!" her father warned. His eyes bored into hers but she remained unfazed and calm._

"_Papa. I don't want this marriage at all. I have many things to continue!"_

"_What you have learned is more than enou-"_

"_It isn't Papa! I want to travel from various places and learn new ways-new things that I had never known…. It's my dream Papa…"_

_The people inside the household were stunned at the outrageous girl. They had never seen someone like that, someone who's brave enough to face their own father. The young lady breathed in and out._

"_I'm sorry, Papa. I don't want to be…controlled." With that a gray smoke substituted the young lady with a pink hair. That was it. She ran away from her father and followed what she wanted without anyone's help._

"_You have a very good daughter…" Fugaku said with a small smirk on his face as he patted his friend's back. Sakura's father slightly bowed and turned again with a small smile on his lips. _

"_She is indeed…"_

* * *

_**~One step closer….~**_


	5. Let's Deal

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO THOSE TWO WHO REVIEWED **_**GUEST**_** AND **_**JASMINE-_-MOMO_CHAN**_

* * *

**LET'S DEAL**

_**When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing with creatures of logic, but creatures of emotion.**_  
**Dale Carnegie**

Inside the big isolated stony walls and little sunlight was the said princess of Konoha. Her once long black haired was now oily and her creamy complexion was mixed with dirt. Her eyes stayed the same, lavender and beaming with hope for her freedom, her people and for Konoha herself.

Her lavender followed the black bird as it stayed outside of her prison and watched her intently, head tilting from time to time. It was in front of her, the crow.

The said princess stood up and sat with her knees in front of her and hugged it. The bars were separating her from the crow but she's near. She's curious as the crow made its way closer to her that she can take it inside with her in the prison cells.

The crow spoke barely a whisper but enough for her to hear it and make up whose voice was the crow's,

"It's me, Ino. Grasp me inside with you…"

Hinata's eyes widened at the name mentioned. She hurried to take the crow's body in her pale and slightly dirty palms-hands. She took the bird inside and it positioned exactly in front of her.

"How are you, Princess?" asked Ino, as the crow opened a wing as a gesture.

"I'm barely fine. But I'll make it through. How are you guys doing?" Hinata asked in a whisper as she positioned herself near the crow's height. She tucked her hair behind her right ear.

"We're fine. We'll figure out a plan soon. We're expecting a big asset to come…"

Hinata looked confused as she furrowed her dark eyebrows and pressed her pink lips. She asked again with the same volume of voice,

"Big asset? Where's ….Naruto-kun?"

"He's travellin' with Sasuke. I believe they are going to negotiate to get the _Sa'ra_ chick, work for Konoha…"

Suddenly she felt worried for her lover, she can hear her heartbeat through her ears. She drop dead worried. It was understandable. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips after a five second or so, she chewed it.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine…._He'll_ be fine!" Ino said as the crow's wing pat Hinata's hand and continued with her voice, "Now, I need you, Princess to hide me."

The said princess nodded and pointed her finger under her bed where as it's very dark that you'll need a source of light to see. The crow paled at the darkness but nonetheless, it made its way under it as the Princess acted as she used to inside the filthy prison.

* * *

"When are we going to look for her?" asked Naruto who was growing impatient inside the Kazekage's office. He spent his time strolling around the office browsing some beautiful colored books but he's not really read its content.

Sasuke however just sat there playing with his fire magic forming it to various shapes he would like to see with its version. But still looked undeniably bored.

Gaara however just ignored Naruto's question for some time being and just continued his work-paper works to be exact the most pain in the ass kind of work he ever did in his life.

"I believe you can now set to your journey." Gaara said as he held his paper in his hand and gazed at the sky. It wouldn't be that hot anymore and it'll be the right time to travel. It's around 5, the sun was about to set. Naruto looked at the direction where Gaara's gazing at.

He grinned at shook Gaara's freehand before getting Sasuke by his collar. Gaara just stared at the scene before him as he watched Naruto do his actions and closed the door saying,

"See ya! Thanks Gaara!"

Gaara sighed when he heard the door slammed close.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sa'ra will help?" Itachi asked settling his tea cup down the coffee table, asking Tsunade, who's sitting beside him.

"Yes, she has to. You don't know Sa'ra at all, do you?" Tsunade replied then sipped her tea, She exhaled. The Uchiha beside him watched her from the corner of his eyes as he took his own drink. He hadn't answered her question at all, he just stayed quiet instead.

"Sa'ra is a kind of lady who'll do something for some things." Tsunade smirked as she said those words and finished her tea,

"I get it," Itachi said with no emotion present in his beautiful sculpted face, "She'll only help if you agree on her _terms_…"

"_Exactly_…"

* * *

The two young boys started their journey until night; they haven't stopped at all besides drinking water and occasionally joining the merchants' transportations along the way just to get fast.

'_We're getting closer Hinata-chan! Just you wait!'_ Naruto thought as they traveled from tree to tree.

After some tiring hours, they boys finally reached the borders of Stone Village and they don't know what exactly they are going to do. They don't know where the so called Sa'ra was.

They took a slow stroll around hoping a villager to appear. They needed answers fast.

"It's late night. What do you expect, Dobe?" asked Sasuke who's pretty much annoyed because of the time. He wanted to rest form the tiring adventure he had accidentally caught up. He followed Naruto as they strolled around the forest to set a camp.

They found a clear area where as Naruto just removed some broken branches of tree and Sasuke started to set up their tent until they both felt a powerful but not that immense magic power. They both stopped whatever they are doing. They glanced at each other, onyx met cerulean blue eyes.

They seemed to understand each other and nodded. They ran fast to the direction of that power hoping for information not fight. They don't have energy to fight someone else when they were just about to rest and call it a day.

The said mage seemed to feel the two young men following and started to run as well to the direction of her sanctuary.

'_Dammit, I'm too tired to teleport!'_She cursed inside her head and she raised her lamp to see her way as she ran, her other hand secured her hood. She can finally glimpse her place. She gave a small grin and went faster.

"Hey look Dobe, a cabin." Sasuke stated as if it's not the obvious thing in the world, making Naruto look more idiotic than he was. Naruto frowned and said, "Yeah, I can see it. Teme."

Sasuke smirked and proceeded to knock on the clean mahogany door before them. There was no light and the place was much hidden considering it's in the center of the woods with vines crawling on its sides.

The female mage looked to her so called sanctuary again to see two figures standing before her door. She frowned and made her walk softer and slightly slower with her lamp still raised in front of her leveled between her breast and waist.

"Excuse me?" Her voiced asked the two as she approached closer. Her voice was soft but threatening and low. Naruto turned around and became curious about the hooded person.

"Oh, hello. Do you own this cabin?" Naruto asked with confidence and friendliness in his voice. The hooded person slowly nodded.

"I suppose, both of you aren't from here?" her voice raised a half pitched and pressed her lips. She didn't want trouble right now. Sasuke eyed the figure and opened his mouth t say something until his best friend beat him to it,

"Yeah, we're not and we're looking for a place to stay." Naruto said again as the figure approached closer. They separated to give her way to unlock her cabin.

"Yeah…" she agreed with a low voice again as she eyes Sasuke under the shadow of her hood, "It's dangerous outside here in the woods." She dropped her lamp and took her keys under her left sleeve. Her key was silver and had a complicated style nonetheless she entered inside the key hole then twisted it. She entered inside and gestured them inside.

'_I suppose it's them'_ She thought and blew the candle of her lamp as she already opened the lights. She pressed her lips as she watched them enter inside and took their seats on the sofa.

"Is it alright for both of you to share a room?" She asked with a low voice again as she went to a drawer to get the guest room's key. She pointed the door next to her room with white door.

They both nodded and Naruto beamed with, "Thank you. May I ask for your name, Miss Stranger?"

She smirked under her hood and answered, "How about a cup of tea while we talk?" She received nods from the persons in her cabin. She went directly to the kitchen with her hood still on.

* * *

Along the hallway, you can hear footsteps. It's loud and heavy slightly sounding and replicating death. It came from a person who had big body going to her prison cell.

She got up at instant and made a gesture to the crow to stay under her single dirty bed. The said guard was now standing in front of her bars with tray in his calloused hands composed of a glass of water and bread or two, just for her to survive. Slowly, he maintained the tray with a calloused hand and opened the bars with the other hand.

He handed the tray to the princess in an impolite way of shoving it in front of her. He laughed evilly and gave a terrifying grin. Hinata stiffened but composed herself. She's not going to lose with this bastard.

"Do you know that you are going to be whipped _soon_ Princess!?" the guard said and laughed once again. After a few moments he grinned at Hinata who had her eyes widened at the statement his mouth told her.

"The name's Jigokudou*, Princess! I'll be your new guard from now on!" the man said his name. He had big body, orange hair with piercings starting from under his eyes diagonally to the side of his mouth. He grinned mockingly again and turned his back from the Princess.

He closed her bar. Hinata watched her with fierceful eyes and asked before he made his way to leave the dungeons,

"I am to be whipped? W-where so?" her voice was slightly stuttering but she didn't want to be weak in front of his eye so she immediately sat on her single bed. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"As I heard it'll be in…," came the strong voice again. He grinned at the Princess's state, "The Public Square…" Hinata's head shot up and glared at the man before her. The man gave one final laugh before heading off her place. Hinata felt very angry for herself that she wasn't able to do anything. With her pale fist, she hit her bed and tears started to form. She kneeled to the ground slowly as she started to sob and cry heavily. Ino sensing this, immediately immerge from the crow's place and placed itself on the Princess's shoulder.

"I'll be reporting this, Princess. I'll be back soon!" Ino said and the crow made its way to the tiny window and made itself fit through. Hinata gave a nod and hugged her knees closer to her chest as she waited.

* * *

The hooded woman sat on her favorite leather chair across from the two young men whom she served teas. She watched them finish their drinks under her hood until Naruto asked to get her attention,

"Thank you Miss…"

"Aaa right… May I ask what you are doing here in the woods?" she asked them placing her teacup in front of her on the coffee table and waited for their answer. She pressed her lips again as one of her habits.

"We's looking for someone…" Sasuke was the one who answered in place of Naruto. The blonde gave a nod in agreement to his friend. Sakura smiled under her hood and said,

"Someone eh?" She chuckled darkly and crossed her legs, she held her teacup close to her again.

"Yeah, a mage who goes by the name Sa'ra…" Naruto said and gave a small grin, "Do you happened to know her?"

"Oh, yes indeed, she travels a lot and works as a mercenary... What do you need from her?"

"We need her to work for us!" Naruto said, his cerulean blue eyes beamed with happiness as what he thought lucky to have someone who knew the said mage. He stood up and took the woman's hand and his cerulean eyes pleaded silently though he can't see the eyes of the hooded woman. Sasuke felt something fishy going on stood up and blow her cover. Naruto's eyes widened as shock waved through his mind.

"I knew it." they heard Sasuke whispered as he had took of her hood to reveal her pink tresses in French braid and her kanji mark at the left side of her neck like Gaara's- the _Ai_ kanji for _Love_. It was a proof that they're really twins despite she, having the shade of his hair and share the color of the same eyes but Gaara's mint colored.

"Great. _Bastard."_ came the curse of the said woman as she retrieved her hands from Naruto. Naruto stared at her for a good five second before processing what's happening before his eyes. Nonetheless, he _almost_ bounced at her but instead hugged the woman tightly.

"We finally got you!" he dropped the petite human who gave a small smile to the blonde as he continued, "I finally get to meet you! We'll be good friends since you called _him _a _bastard!_" Sakura felt her sweat dropped at the side of her cheek as she smiled tiredly at the man.

_**~Darlin' don't be afraid**_


End file.
